grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Karizai
Karizai grew up outside of a small village called Magilus. From a young age he has been interested in anatomy. He would often catch and dissect various animals that he could find, partially to try understanding how their insides work and partly for enjoyment. As he grew older he grew bored with animals and developed an interest in the human body. He read every medical textbook and book on the human body he could find nearly to the point of memorization. At the age of 18 he opened a small clinic and began providing service to the village of Magilus. He was an excellent doctor due to the extensive studying he did during his teenage years, and his skills only improved with experience. After a few year the town began to notice that if they had some surgery performed on them by Karizai they usually had some extra cuts on their body away from where the surgery was. Some of them even began suspecting that he was performing experiments on them while they were unconscious. These complaints only became more frequent, heinous, and had more evidence as time passed. If not for the fact that he was a great doctor and nobody died due to his experiments they would have either killed or ran Karizai out of Magilus. His most infamous experiment was trying to fuse iron to the bones in their mayor's hand, which was an utter failure. Karizai then began to joke that the mayor ruled Magilus with an iron fist. Recently a new doctor has came to Magilus and has been very well received. Karizai has begun fearing that he will no longer be welcome and has decided to pack up his belongings and head to the Harmony Festival to start an adventure on the sea. The village of Magilus was happy to see him leave. Appearance Karizai is 25 years old. His usual attire is black pants with a black T-shirt. He wears a white full body cloak over his clothing and wears black gloves. He wears black boots that go up o the middle of his shins. Karizai is very short, 5'4", and thin while still remaining somewhat muscular. He keeps his hair at about two inches long and cuts it himself when he thinks it has gotten too long resulting in his hair often being very uneven. He has a long scar along his jaw on the left side of his face. He got this when the mayor of Magilus backhanded him after Karizai expertimented on the mayor. Personality Karizai is sadistic and manipulative. However he hides his true nature under a kind and charming facade. His many experiments on humans are both to gain a deeper understanding of the human body and for pleasure. He also enjoys making jokes, especially if it is due to someone getting hurt or killed. Despite his otherwise dark personality, Karizai has a soft spot for children. Skills, Traits, & Abilities Talented Doctor: Years of studying medical textbooks along with years of running a clinic and experimenting on his patients, have given Karizai a great deal of expertise with human anotomy and medicine. Blades Debilitating Attack(Lvl 1): Karizai attacks a weak point in his enemy. The result is meant to make his opponent weaker for the rest of the fight. Roll once to get the effect. 1-8 is Sever Arm Tendo: -1 to hit roll for 3 turns. 9-16 is Sever Hamstring: -1 to dodge roll for 3 turns. 17-20 is Sever Artery: 1 bleed DMG for 3 turns. Then roll attack. Counter Ready(Lvl 5): Karizai prepares himself to respond to incoming attacks. Deals 5 damage on successful defenses for 3 turns. Hidden Malice(Lvl 10): Karizai releases his inner hatred and sadism. When he embraces the malice that he usually has hidden, Karizai gains a bonus to his attacks. +3 to hit rolls and +2 damage for 3 turns. Each successful attack extends the buff by a turn up to a maximum of 6 turns. Can only be used once a fight. Bleeding Strikes(lvl 15): Karizai makes a few cuts on his opponent that are intended to make the enemy bleed. These wil continue to bleed until they are stemmed. Places an 8 DMG bleed on target. Before every attack, the target rolls to stem damage. 1-5 stems 0 DMG, 6-10 stems 1 DMG, 11-15 stems 2 DMG, 16-20 stems 3 DMG. An attack can be sacrificed to stem 5 DMG. Unarmed Feint(Lvl 1): Karizai fakes a strike at one area of the body only to strike at another. +2 to hit, an additional +2 if the attack roll is a 10 or lower. Taunt(Lvl 5): Karizai taunts an opponent into attacking him in a rage. The rage makes the opponent do wild swings. +3 damage -5 hit for 3 turns on enemy. Can be used out of combat to provoke a fight. General Kami-e Lvl 1: Karizai has learned the Kami-e technique of the Roklushiki. +12 to dodge roll for one turn. 6 turn CD. Necropotion: This potion is concocted using the blood of enemies. Upon consumption, it will render you with additional stamina. Effect: Only usable once per day. Can be used in battle after a successful hit to heal for (Your Normal Damage). Can be used out of combat (Also only once per day), to instantly heal 20% of your HP. Must have blood on hand (Cannot be your own.) Path of the Doctor 1 - Stitcher Description: Karizai can use his extreme knowledge of the human body to help one heal. He is especially good at healing those near death. *Effect: Once a day, Karizai can stitch someone up to heal 25% of their total HP (no roll needed, cannot use on self). If this is not used for the day, he can use it in combat in a group battle against NPCs to clear all debuffs off of an ally. History 'Harmony Festival Arc' The first day of the Harmony Festival was rather uninteresting for Karizai. He spoke with Old Man Marcel to redeem his Iron Weapon Voucher, and agreed to do an errand for him inreturn for a discount on a Fire Weapon Enchantment. He also talked to Noben Hillford for a bit in the Paradise Pub. The second day was far more active for Karizai. He went to the Dancing Lawn Library and studied a bit on anatomy from the books that they had, and used his new found knowledge to improve his Debilitating Attack technique. He also spoke to a Cloaked Figure on the Training Grounds to get the package for Old Man Marcel. Under the instruction he sparred against Anselm Lanivir. Karizai defeated Anselm without recieving a wound. The Cloaked Figure then gave him further training with bladed weapons, and also the package for Old Man Marcel. Karizai immediately bought then placed the Fire Weapon Enchantment on his Iron Dagger, then named it 'Darnon's Tooth'. He also had a rather disappointing conversation with Selena Valentine. In the evening he participated in the Scavenger Hunt, where he once again worked with Anselm in the Library. On the third day of the festival, Karizai visited the Havanna Cemetary, where he left a rose on the grave of Freya and Leon Valentine. He also met with Anselm once again there. Karizai then went to meet the Valentine Twins in the Paradise Pub and found them interrogating some man. The man was talking about desecrating graves, and when the Twins left for unknown reasons Karizai took it upon himself to deliver the punishment that the Twins were unable to. Karizai saw the Twins later and informed them of this, to whichthey responded positively. That night at the Town Square, he met Eclipse Lunar and Logan "Stingray" Kelligan and they formed the Flux Crew. 'After Festival Arc' Seeing the devastation that occured at the Docks, Karizai heads there to see if he may be able to benefit in some way. There he meets an exhausted Kimochi Orinawa. After she collapses, Karizai carries her to the inn and pays for a room for Kimochi. Afterwards he goes to the pub and asks for a job from the Barkeep. He is given a message to deliver to a man in Sakiin named Moor that is supposedely owes the bartender a large amount of money. Before heading out, he meets with one of his crewmates, Stingray. He too has a similar note to deliver and both of them are headed to the same town, so they decide to travel together. On the way to Sakiin, Karizai and Stingray stop in Long West for a few days. While they were in the saloon they see Yagami enter demanding information. After Yagami kills the Barkeep for provoking him, Yagami gets the information he was looking for. Karizai remarks that Yagami has excellent traits for their crew. After talking for a bit, Yagami joins the Flux Crew. They then learn from one of the patrons that the Mayor of Long West was killed and has been replaced by a member of a Slaving Syndicate. Yagami then kills everyone inside, besides one man that Karizai kills, then they burn the saloon down. They then go to the Mayor's Office to get more information, and to kill him, Items and Equipment Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Doctors